


Star Trek IV: The Kingsman's Voyage

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Star Trek: Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Crack, Featuring Merlin the Deltan, Fluff and Crack, M/M, What is this crack, because plotty reasons even!, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Hebridean Cetacean Institute?”</p><p>“Aye. It’s a charity on the Isle of Mull dedicated to marine life in the Hebrides, and to cetaceans specifically. For our interests, the Institute hosts two humpback whales, a male and a female named Alec and Aggie. If we can find a way to -”</p><p>“<i>Steal</i> a couple whales from a research institute? Are you really sure that’s a good idea, Merlin?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek IV: The Kingsman's Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the [Reel Kingsman Challenge](http://reel-kingsman.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! As is probably obvious, I chose Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home as my movie of choice, because I have no taste and that utterly cracktastic movie has been one of my favorite movies for pretty much my entire life. So. Yeah. XD
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Hebridean Cetacean Institute is loosely based on the Hebridean Whale and Dolphin Trust, located in Tobermory, Isle of Mull, Scotland. The version that exists in this fic is not true to reality; it’s been changed to fit the needs of the story, much as in the original Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, the Monterey Bay Aquarium was changed to become the Maritime Cetacean Institute.

“The Hebridean Cetacean Institute?”

“Aye. It’s a charity on the Isle of Mull dedicated to marine life in the Hebrides, and to cetaceans specifically. For our interests, the Institute hosts two humpback whales, a male and a female named Alec and Aggie. If we can find a way to -”

“ _Steal_ a couple whales from a charity? Are you really sure that’s a good idea, Merlin? I would think that a pair of whales going missing from a charity would be rather noticeable, far more so than a pair from the ocean.”

The half-Deltan arched an eyebrow at the interruption. Roxanne arched an eyebrow right back at him, not cowed in the least. Harry found himself smirking a little at them both. He didn’t know their new Lancelot very well yet, as she’d still been in training when Chester had betrayed him to Valentine, but he rather liked her spirit. Merlin shot him a look from where he stood at his console. Harry cocked his head to one side, mentally projecting the strongest sense of innocence he could muster towards the telepath. Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes in disgust.

“It’s not unusual for cetaceans in this time period to be kidnapped, often by those who protest keeping such animals in captivity.” It was Percival who answered, his voice as matter of fact as always. The Vulcan was long suffering in the face of his boisterous peers, but then the man had been married to their former Lancelot. James had been more of a showboat than even Harry himself; if Percival could handle being married to James, he could handle the other Kingsman. “Should the humpback whales go missing, it is logical that the Institute will believe them to have been taken by protesters.”

“What about the timeline,” Lancelot persisted, unwilling to let the issue go so easily. “Surely the whales didn’t suddenly go missing before; what kind of ripple could taking them now cause?”

“That,” Harry interrupted then, “we can discuss once we’ve ascertained if the humpbacks the Institute hosts are viable for our needs. At the moment, we have more important concerns.” He paused for a moment, sweeping his gaze over his fellow knights. They had mutinied against Arthur, had discovered the depths of the man’s corrupt roots after he’d sent Harry to his ‘death.’ Now, Chester dead, Harry returned and recovering, they stood to attention as his voice sharpened with command, and it warmed something in his heart.

“Percival, begin work on the calculations it will take to slingshot back to our time once we’ve obtained our ‘guests.’ Ector and Kay, see to the creation of our new aquarium. Bors, check in with the Ladies of the Lake in engineering to make sure no damage was done by our trip around the sun. Lancelot, coordinate between the others, keep everything running smoothly. Merlin, you and I will be taking a tour of the illustrious Hebridean Cetacean Institute.”

“Yes Arthur.”

The sharp acknowledgement came from Lancelot. It wasn’t the acknowledgement itself that threw him, but the title that accompanied it, enough so that Harry’s eyes narrowed as his head snapped to look at her. Before he could say a thing, there was the familiar flare of another presence in his thoughts, a silent warning from Merlin. ‘ _Let it be._ ’ Irritated, he drew up a mental picture of a rude gesture, knowing full well that the man was ‘looking in.’ Then, ignoring the Deltan’s snort, he said simply;

“Dismissed.”

The Kingsman scattered, knights and wizard heading towards their respective tasks.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose you're all here for the tour then, yeah?”

Harry looked up as the voice called out over the quiet din of the waiting crowd. They’d arrived early for the tour to take brief stock of the institute and discreetly run a few scans, then slipped into the main lobby to mingle and wait. Merlin, dressed in a jumper and trousers that matched the current fashions, with his words thickened with the brogue he’d inherited from his Scottish mother, fit right in with the crowd. Harry, in his period appropriate three piece suit and sharper accent, fit in less so. But the man speaking?

“Glad to see ya here; I'll be yer guide this mornin'. My name's Eggsy Unwin, though you can call me Eggsy, and I'm the Marine Biodiversity Officer here at the Hebridean Cetacean Institute, so if you'll just follow me and give me a yell if ya can't hear me, alright?”

The young man was handsome, that much was certain. Sharp green eyes swept over his charges and a lovely little grin pulled at his lip; his jaw was sharp and defined, the column of his throat somewhat alluring and drawing of the eyes, and the casual polo he wore above faded jeans did nothing to hide his fit form. It was his accent, though, that piqued Harry’s interest; he wasn’t Scottish, but British, his accent from London. If Harry placed the accent correctly, the young man came from parts of the old city that- in this time period- were still considered ‘lower class.’ An unusual find for a high position at an Institute such as this, especially one located in Scotland.

“The Institute has a long history here in Tobermory,” the young man- Eggsy, as he’d introduced himself- began, setting the group off on a slow walk. “We've always been a small charity, dedicated to givin' back to our local economy and our community, an' to spreading education about whales. We offer what we can, everything from visiting schools to give lessons, to giving tours like this here, to even takin' kids outta the classrooms and onto the water to get up close 'n personal with the whales.”

He gestured to the displays along the wall as he talked; curious, regardless of whether it pertained specifically to their mission here or not, Harry followed the gesture to look over a display of pictures mounted there. Indeed, the pictures showed a plethora of places and people, children and adult alike. The young man featured in many of them, sometimes in classrooms, often out on a boat with children, and always with a grin on his face. It was charming. The thought drifted to the surface of his mind and he felt more than saw the raised eyebrow Merlin shot his way as he turned his attention back to their guide, just in time to see him turn to the group again.

“Do we have any kids in the crowd today?” His voice was warm, his countenance friendly. A few adults parted near the front of the group, allowing a girl who looked to be around three or four years of age to shuffle forward shyly. Just like that Eggsy brightened, bending to crouch before her, like suddenly the sun shining through parting clouds.

“What's your name, sweetheart?”

“Daisy,” she answered slowly, her words a soft lisp. His smile widened, if possible, warmed.

“Well then, Dais- Is it alright if I call ya that?” He paused, waiting for her to nod before he continued, and she did, her lips tugging into a little smile of her own. “Alright Dais, I'm gunna make you the official head question asker for the tour. So if you got any questions, you just speak right up, okay?”

“Yeah,” she answered, then, seeming to gather courage, asked immediately, “What kinda fishes are they?”

“Whales?” he asked in return. The girl nodded again, and Eggsy stood to full height. He glanced askance to the adults Harry assumed to be the child’s parents and, receiving a nod in return, took her hand. “Let’s walk and talk, yeah?”

They were off again. Harry could see Merlin surveying their surroundings, could see in his peripheral vision as the Deltan kept track of every turn they took, and most likely as he skimmed the thoughts of those around them. It freed Harry to focus on their guide for the moment, and he did so with minimal guilt.

“So, Dais, I'm glad you asked that,” the Londoner said, warming to his topic even more than he’d warmed to the child. “They actually _not_ fish; they’re mammals, jus’ like you ‘n me. They’re warm-blooded, an’ they need air to breath- ya know how you see all those pictures of whales when they come up to the ocean surface and blow water outta their blowhole? That’s them comin’ up to breathe.”

“Do they attack people when they come up?” The girl asked, looking up to the guide with wide eyes. “Like killer whales?”

“Nah,” Eggsy answered with an easy grin, glancing back to include the entire tour group in that look before turning his attention back to the child. “You ever seen _Free Willy_ , Dais?”

“Yuh huh. He jumps over th’ rocks ‘n the end!”

“He does, yeah. Willy was a killer whale- or an orca, which is their other name. He didn’t kill Jesse, did he?” The young man paused, long enough for the girl to shake her head, then continued. “Whales get a bad rep from names like that, an’ from stuff like Moby Dick. Plenty of whales don’t even have teeth; they got somethin’ called ‘baleen’ plates instead, and they use them to strain the water for a ton’a tiny fish ta eat. As a rule, they really ain’t all that hostile. Not like their biggest enemy, at least.”

“You mean man,” Harry spoke up, his voice smooth and polished. Those bright green eyes turned from the child to train upon him, and the young man’s gaze narrowed as he paused for a moment to squint at him.

“Pretty much, yeah,” he answered slowly, considering. Like he hadn’t expected someone to interrupt and voice an ‘answer’ to the statement. Then he deliberately shifted his gaze from Harry to the rest of the group, and, disconcertingly, Harry found that he missed the intensity of the younger man’s focus.

“We humans’ve been huntin’ and harvestin’ whales for all kindsa things for as long as we’ve known about ‘em, and most of those things are things we can make synthetically by now. Used to be, over a century ago, man did plenty of damage with hand-thrown harpoons. Nowadays, though, over the last hundred ‘n fifty years? Well, we got even worse, didn’t we? We got better and smarter, made bigger and sharper and faster weapons.”

They’d started moving after the brief pause as soon as Eggsy had begun speaking again, and the next display was… Well, Harry had seen far more gruesome things in his time as a Kingsman, but the pictures and models were toned down depictions of the sorts of dangers whales faced in this era.

“Mankind’s legacy; we hunted whales almost to extinction during the 20th century. Before we started commercial whaling, for example? Blue whales, the largest creature to ever inhabit our planet, numbered in the two hundred-fifty thousands. Today there’s less than twenty-five thousand left. Humpback whales- which I got a feelin’ you’ll be particularly interested in- are a little better, but not by much; they numbered somewhere around one an’ a half million before, and now they’re down to less than sixty thousand. Now the International Whaling Commission banned commercial whaling all the way back in 1986, but we ain’t in safe waters yet. All whale species are still threatened by illegal whaling operations, as well as by things like getting caught in fishing gear, gettin' run into by ships, and the pollution we humans keep puttin' into our oceans. It’s not a pretty picture for whale-kind, you get me?”

The young marine biologist had paused again, sweeping those intense eyes all along the tour group, intending to make sure his message stuck. The moment was broken prematurely when a soft sniffling sounded from his side, and the little girl tugged at his arm.

“Are we killin’ ‘um? Th- the whales?” Her eyes were wide, and even from where he stood in the crowd, Harry could see that they’d grown watery. Immediately Eggsy was crouching down to her again, reaching up to cup her cheek gently.

“Oh sweetheart, no, no, don’t cry.” His gaze shifted up, again to the child’s parents, asking silent permission. When it was apparently received, he hugged the girl gently. She clung tightly back, sniffling into his shirt, and he let her, rubbing her back gently. “No Daisy. People in the past killed ‘em, but _we_ \- you, ‘n I, ‘n everyone here? We didn’t. We’re all tryin’ ta make it better for the whales.” He tried to pull away then, but the girl’s grip held strong. Instead, he shifted, and then lifted her as he stood to his feet, until she was perched on his hip. The look he gave her was conspiratorial. 

“C’mon, lemme show ya somethin’.” There was a quick look at the group, a jerk of his head. “If you’ll follow me, it’s time ta introduce ya to our pride and joy.”

Harry followed, somewhat helpless to do anything but. Merlin fell into step beside him, his focus never shifting from their surroundings, silent still save for the familiar touch of his thoughts.

‘ _Yer mooning, Harry, over a lad ye’ve only just met._ ’

‘ _I am anything but **mooning** , Merlin. I am merely keeping focus on the young man due to the fact that he is the local expert on cetaceans._’ Harry was careful to keep the tone of his thoughts neutral, at first. At least until he smirked slightly and focused his gaze on the young guide’s arse, letting his mind fill with the sight. ‘ _I won’t deny, however, that the boy is quite attractive._ ’

‘ _That was never in question._ ’ Merlin’s tone was dry, and a mental image of the Deltan rolling his eyes flashed through Harry’s mind. ‘ _He is gorgeous, and I’d love to have him in our bed. Unfortunately, he’s two hundred years too early for us, and we’re on a rather time sensitive mission._ ’

‘ _The mission was never in question,_ ’ he answered, letting mock offense seep into his thoughts. Their guide’s voice interrupted before Merlin could reply, as they young man led them out a pair of doors to a _quite_ impressive view.

“This is the largest seawater tank in the world. And those two beauties there? Meet Alec and Aggie.”

Eggsy’s voice was thick with pride, and he all but glowed as he set the girl down to the ground before him. She ran forward, the guide and her parents right behind her as the rest of the group followed at a more sedate pace, stopping only when she reached the railing that overlooked the tank in question.

“Alec and Aggie are fully mature humpback whales, the only two in captivity, weighing thirty-six thousand kilograms each. They wandered into the Sound of Mull as calves, injured, and were brought here. We nursed them back to health, and they’ve been with us ever since.”

There was a shriek from the front of the group as one of the whales surfaced just enough to blow a burst of air and water up, the mist spraying over them, the child’s giggling shriek the loudest.

“Gorgeous, ain’t they?” Eggsy asked warmly. “And super smart. Ya’d be surprised by how intelligent whales are, especially these two, if I say so myself.”

As if on cue, the tail of the second whale flipped out of the water, then right back down with a splash of its own, and their guide’s smile dimmed just slightly.

“You’re lucky, ya know. You guys are one of the last groups that’ll get to see ‘em like this. Alec and Aggie have taught us a lot, more’n we could’ve ever hoped for, but we have to return them to the open sea soon.”

“De’r goin’ away?” The girl looked away from the water quickly, as if startled, and the young man nodded.

“Yeah, Dais, they are. We gotta set ‘em free. There’s big, wide oceans out there for them to explore.”

‘ _Harry,_ ’ Merlin started, and Harry nodded the tiniest bit, just enough for the other man to notice.

‘ _It’s perfect. All we need do is wait until they release the humpbacks to the ocean, and then beam them up._ ’

‘ _Aye. I’ll alert the others._ ’

Another tiny, sharp nod, and then Harry spoke up, calling Eggsy’s attention to himself so that Merlin could slip away from the tour group.

“Is there a reason they’re to be freed?”

“Well, simply put, we’re a charity. As friendly as they are, as much as we love them, we can’t afford to keep feeding them two and a half thousand kilograms of fish a day.” The younger man’s tone was casual, deceptively so, and Harry could easily see the saddened set to his shoulders.

“How long will it be till you’re to bid them farewell?”

The set to the young marine biologist’s shoulders deepened, and a part of Harry hated having caused it himself, even as he knew the information was critical to their mission.

“Too soon.” Eggsy paused, and inhaled deeply. Then it was as if he rebuilt himself before Harry’s eyes, a grin falling into place as he spoke up once more. “Anyway, follow me. There’s a _much_ better way to see Alec and Aggie… underwater.”

It was then, as Eggsy turned, that Harry caught it. A flash of gold at the collar of the young man’s shirt, and pink. A symbol that almost looked like…

No. It couldn’t be. And yet… As he followed the group back inside, Harry resolved to contact Lancelot after the tour and ask her to check on a few records.

 

* * *

 

They spoke as Harry led them briskly through the streets of Tobermory, having met up with Merlin again after the tour.

“I’ve explained the situation to Alec and Aggie, and they’ve agreed to come with us.”

“Good. Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin is a Kingsman ward.”

“ _What_?”

“He was wearing a medal beneath his polo. Lancelot checked the records; he’s the son of a recruit who died during training. He called in his favor at the age of sixteen, when his stepfather killed his mother, and he was relocated here.”

“ _Harry_.”

“We need his help, Merlin.”

“Harry, yeh cannot think-”

“We are going to recruit him.”

“I cannae change yer mind on this, can I?”

They stopped, brown eyes meeting hazel. The Deltan groaned.

“Fine. But we are _not_ taking him with us.”

“So you say.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re that bloke from the tour.”

“I am,” Harry agree placidly, cocking his head slightly as Eggsy peered through the crack he’d opened his door. “My name is Harry, and this is my friend Merlin. Might we come in?”

“How’d you know where I live? An’ why the fuck’re you here?”

“It’s quite the tale, I assure you, one I think you would prefer to hear in privacy.”

“That ain’t an answer,” he retorted. Merlin snorted at Harry’s side. Harry ignored him.

“No, it’s not. Not yet. Will you let me in if I prove you can trust us?”

“Maybe. How d’ya plan on doin’ that?”

Harry paused before answering, giving the young ward a moment to stew over the question. A thought of ‘ _drama queen_ ’ floated through his mind, one that he knew didn’t belong to him. He ignored that too. Then he gave the code Lancelot had found in the records.

“Oxfords, Not Brogues.”

Eggsy stared. Harry met his gaze patiently, waiting. The door closed; there was the sound of a chain rustling, and then it opened fully.

“I _knew_ there was somethin’ off about ya. Get in here, then.”

Merlin snorted again, at Harry’s expense, and they both stepped inside. The younger man shut and locked the door behind them before leading them through the small flat and into a sitting room.

“I’d offer ya tea, but I wasn’t exactly expectin’ company. So’s how about you sit down and tell me what the hell’s goin’ on.”

“Straight and to the point,” Merlin smirked as he settled down onto the tiny sofa. “I like him.”

“And I wanna know what the deal with him is,” Eggsy added as Harry settled beside Merlin, pointing at the Deltan and plopping down into a chair himself. “Cause there’s somethin’ about you too. Somethin’ weird, though I can’t quite figure out what it is.”

“Merlin isn’t fully human,” Harry answered. He planned to pull no punches, not at this point. It was too important to ensure the marine biologist’s assistance.

‘ _That’s not the only reason, and you know it,_ ’ Merlin interrupted his thoughts.

‘ _Shut it._ ’

“The fuck you mean, ‘not fully human?’” the young man echoed, eyebrows hiking up his forehead. Merlin answered not out loud, but by reaching out to both their minds.

‘ _He means that my father isn’t human, but my mother is, so I’m only half human._ ’

Eggsy physically startled back, eyes widening as his gaze jerked to Merlin. Harry took advantage of his shock to speak.

“Eggsy, this may sound rather fantastical, but as Merlin has just shown, the world is a little wider than you might have imagined. Merlin and I are part of an organization known as Kingsman. You’ve heard of them, yes?”

“Y- yeah.” He only quickly glanced away from Merlin when he answered, his brows furrowing together. “The man who gave me my medal- he was from Kingsman. They’re the ones who helped me move to Tobermory after- after what happened.” His voice faltered, but then he pushed forward, pushed through it, and looked at Harry proper. “It’s a ‘tailor shop,’ yeah?”

The quotation marks around the words were audible, and Harry suppressed a smirk.

“So they say. As you seem to have realized, however, they are also much more than that. Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our adventure- an adventure that continues from then until today and beyond.”

He paused, letting his words sink in. Eggsy’s face was concentrated, brows still furrowed, as if he was puzzling Harry’s words out. Harry looked to Merlin, and nodded.

“Harry and I are from the year 2286. In our time, we’re facing a crisis that could very well destroy all life on Earth unless we’re able to stop it; an alien probe is in the process of disabling all technology and wreaking havoc with the planet’s oceans in search of an answer to a signal that cannot be answered. It cannot be answered because the signal is whale song; specifically the song of the humpback whale, a species that has become extinct by the 23rd century.”

“ _What_?”

It was an energetic exclamation, the young man shoving forward in his seat, but Merlin shook his head, continuing.

“As ye’ve seen, I’m telepathic; it’s a trait of my father’s species. I’ve communicated with yer whales, Alec and Aggie, and they’ve agreed to accompany us back to 2286. However, in order to get them to our ship, we need yer help. Are you willing to help us, lad?”

Silence fell. Not even a thought passed between the three of them. Not a one of them moved.

Not until Eggsy did, inhaling deeply and then huffing the air out quickly.

“I’ll help ya. But I’m not just gunna let you take Alec and Aggie off to some future by themselves; I’m comin’ with them. I’m comin’ with them, or ya don’t get them. We’re a package deal, cause you’re gonna need someone who knows how to take care of whales in this future of yours. Ya get me?”

Harry smirked.

‘ _Don’t you dare say it,_ ’ Merlin’s thought growled through his mind. Harry didn’t have to. He hadn’t told Merlin so, he simply had never agreed not to bring the younger man along.

Harry leaned stood from the sofa, moving across to lay a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Welcome to Kingsman, Eggsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, you can find me at [MakethWoman](http://makethwoman.tumblr.com)!
> 
> As a note. Harry and crew are NOT replacing Kirk and crew. Kirk and crew are still out there doing their Star Trek thing. Kingsman just exists in their same universe.
> 
> Also as a note, there's going to be at least one other story in this universe; I fully intend on writing the prequel to this, to show the story of how our Kingsman got to where they are at the beginning of this one! I might also do a sequel because. Deltan!Merlin Merhartwin, yes plz.


End file.
